Dissidia Epilogue: Final Fantasy IX
by lenne18
Summary: One-shot. Zidane finally goes back home. A story that attempts to bridge the events of D:FF to FFIX.


**Dissidia Epilogue: Final Fantasy IX**

**by lenne18**

**

* * *

**

We stood there, staring at our surroundings. We were all amazed by the beautiful scenery.

"The battle has come to an end." The Warrior of Light had spoken.

Suddenly, the crystal in Tidus's hands glowed.

"Gotta go, huh..."

We watched him as he also glowed from the crystal's light.

"Don't worry. The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides-"

He took a deep breath and brought his arm to his heart.

"I'm always right here."

He gave us a pose and a reassuring smile. He then ran towards the lake in front of him and dove into it.

At that point, my own crystal glowed. Now, I understood what Tidus meant when he said the crystal knows.

I watched Tidus vanish before he hit the water. "We're not vanishing. We're returning-"

I examined my own crystal and looked up at the sky. "To where we're supposed to be." A place called home. We're returning home.

I used my tail to propel myself upwards towards the sun. I could feel myself vanishing but I could still hear them.

"Perhaps, we could go on a mission together again."

"Not interested."

"I think I've learned how to keep going. Thank you and take care."

"When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies."

"It's mine to pass on this strength I've gained from everyone."

"Everyone... thank you!"

"This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin."

"May the light forever shine upon us."

**xxx**

"The light, huh..."

I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel my body aching a bit. I stretched my arms. I could hear the birds singing.

"It's morning..."

I checked myself first. I look fine except for some bandaged parts. And I'm wearing a different outfit. I remember some of the genomes wearing something like this. I scanned the room, looking for evidence to where I am. I knew I was home but where exactly am I?

"Zidane?"

I looked at the source of the voice. And at the door, there stood my little sister, Mikoto. But something's off.

"Zidane!"

Mikoto glomped me on the bed and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Mikoto? Where am I?"

Mikoto stopped. She took a stool from across the room and sat beside the bed.

"You are in Black Mage Village. You were in a coma for 6 months."

6 months? All I remember was that the roots came crashing down and then I was suddenly transported to the War of the Gods. Wait... if I am here, where is-

"Kuja? Where is Kuja?"

Mikoto suddenly looked gloomy.

"He's dead."

"Huh!"

"Both of you survived the Iifa Tree's collapse. I found both of you, already in a coma, and dragged you both back here."

"If that's the case then Kuja should-"

"Still be alive? No, he woke up before you..."

**xxx**

"Where... am I?"

Kuja scanned the room. He saw Zidane's sleeping form on the other side of the room. Just then, the door opened and Kuja prepared to fire a Holy.

"Don't hurt me!"

A black mage... He must be in their village.

The black mage ran away as fast as it can. It'll probably to call for reinforcements. If that's the case, it'd be best for him to be off. Kuja tried to get out of bed but to no avail.

"I suggest that you don't move," a female genome said, waiting at the door.

Kuja tried again but he couldn't move. He was already feeling weak. His body must be at its limits now. He would be dead soon. At this information, Kuja stopped.

"Who are you?" Kuja said.

"I am Mikoto, the third Angel of Death meant to replace Zidane and you, Kuja."

"I see... That makes you my little sister then."

"He said the same thing."

"He?"

"Zidane. He said that I am his little sister."

"..."

"It's been 4 months since I found you in the Iifa Tree."

"I see... Don't you hate me? I destroyed Terra, I killed Garland, I..."

"Kuja..."

Kuja stopped talking and looked at Mikoto.

"What you did was wrong... But you gave us all one thing..."

Kuja looked puzzled. What could he give them?

"Hope..."

"Hope? But-" How could he give such a thing? He didn't even believe in anything and anyone but himself until the last moment.

Mikoto continued, "We were all created for the wrong reason, but you alone defied our fate. We do not want to forget this. We want your memory to live on forever."

"But why?" Kuja asks.

Mikoto smiled. "To remind us that we were not created for the wrong reason- that our life has meaning."

And at that point, Kuja smiled sincerely for the first time in his life.

"Mikoto..."

"What is it, Kuja?"

"Help me stand up. From now on till I die, I'll teach you all the things to know of this world. It's the least I can do."

**xxx**

"Each day, he slowly grew weaker and after 2 weeks, he died," Mikoto finished.

"At least, Kuja had found meaning in his life even if it was a little late."

"Yes..." Silence engulfed the room. A time to pray for Kuja, their big brother.

Mikoto perked up. "You must be hungry. Wait here. I'll get something for you to eat."

Kuja... Your memory will live on within me as well.

Mikoto stopped at the door and turned her head back. "I almost forgot. Kuja wanted me to deliver a message to you if you wake up.""

"What is it, Mikoto?"

"Go home and follow your heart. Your canary is waiting silently under a mask of royalty. She waits patiently for the thief to steal her away from her miserable cage."

**~FIN**

**

* * *

Author Notes: **Just a little theory on how Dissidia and FF IX is connected together.

**Thank you for reading and please submit a review.**


End file.
